Marked for Life
by TheXDarknessXWithinXMe
Summary: Draco has been abused in his manor since he failed to kill Albus Dumbledor and decides to switch sides last minute when Potter is captured. He's taken to Shell cottage after grabbing a hold of them and Potter has decided to look after Draco.summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay I have honestly never written a Harry Potter fanfic, but this idea kept bothering me. What would happen if Draco had changed sides in a quick desicion and ended up going to shell cottage? What would happen if he was the one that got stabbed instead of Dobby? Would the trio help him or let him die? So I'm thinking about making this into a Draco p.o.v and Harry p.o.v. which means Harry's p.o.v. happens next, but it'll be about what happens after this chapter happens._**

**_I'm not exactly sure how to spell some of the spells..that's a weird sentence, but I hope that you'll bare with me. _**

**_ Warning: Abuse/angst _**

**_Summary: Draco has been abused in his manor since he failed to kill Albus Dumbledor and decides to switch sides last minute when Potter is captured. Leaving him in quite the situation. He's taken to Shell cottage after grabbing a hold of them and Potter seems to be taking care of him?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1**

** Changed**

Draco sat in the corner of the room barely giving the door a glance. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been sitting there, but he did know that he wasn't exactly allowed to leave. He was scared to think of the prospect of Lucius even entering his room at the moment.

He ran a hand over the bleeding wound on his arm and winced slightly as the pain traveled throughout his body. His aunt was really insane she didn't even care if she hurt him. He glared at the word imbedded into his arm. "Traitor" it was true in a way he had failed his mission in killing Albus Dumbledor and not only that, but he was having doubts. Doubts about even joining the Dark Lords side. However, he knew that his desicion was already gone after all the mark was already on his left hand. It was a constant reminder about how he ruined his life.

His father had also changed because of the war. The Dark Lord had taken over their home and Lucius had been punished as well as he did. The pain from so many Crucio's being cast on his body was also a reminder. The trembeling that came after all of those curses would probably never leave. He had been under one too long.

He could hear the sound of yelling coming from downstairs and flinched slightly when he heard footsteps coming closer to his room. Someone was angry and he hoped almost desperately that it wasn't at him.

The door of his room slamed open and he watched with wide eyes as Bellatrix walked over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him up from the floor.

"You're coming with me."

Draco didn't nod as he was being pulled along, but he did wonder what she was going to do to him. Would she torture him with another curse and watched as he writhed in agony on the floor? Would she maybe watch as she murdered another innocent muggle family before him eyes? Or would she summon the Dark lord in order to get a different reaction from him? Draco really hoped that the last one wasn't the case.

"A group of Snatchers claim to have caught Harry Potter. We want you to verify if it's him."

Draco didn't bother to ask why he had to verify after all he thought Potter looked the same as always. How could anyone think it wasn't him when he wore those glasses that seemed to clash horribly with his scar.

He was lead into the main room of the manor and watched as Three people struggled in the hands of the Snatchers. It was obvious that Granger and Weasley were being held and he knew that the last was Potter even though his face seemed to be completely swollen.

Bellatrix let go of his arm and walked over to Potter. "What happened to you?" She sneered and one of the Snatchers spoke up.

"He was like that when we found him said he touched something in the forest."

Bellatrix turned away from Potter to look at the Snatcher and spoke. "Or maybe he had a run in with a Stinging Hex," she walked closer to The one holding Granger and pushed her wand into her chin,"Were you the one that cast it? Hmm trying to save your little friend?"

Granger whimpered slightly and Weasley couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. "Leave Hermione alone." He yelled and Bellatrix turned to say something when she stopped. She looked at the other snatcher and glanced at the sword he had in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" She asked and the snatcher smiled.

"I found it in the tent that they were in I figured since they were coming here it was mine to keep."

Draco had never seen his aunt as angry as she was at the moment. It was much more wild then the times when she would attack anyone else.

With a wave of her wand she strangled the snatcher and flung him oven, then she worked on the other one and yelled for them to leave. Draco turned away and wasn't surprised when he was pulled toward Potter.

"Come Draco. Is it really Potter?" Bellatrix said in an almost coaxing tone. He turned slightly and saw his father walk toward him. The years had not been kind to him at all.

"Draco think of how the Dark Lord will repay us for bringing Potter to him. He would put us back into power." His father said in a desperate sort of tone.

Draco swallowed thickly and walked over to the one still holding Potter. He could tell by the movement behind him that his aunt was holding her anger for the sake of finding out.

He looked at the man that was clearly potter and raised a hand brushed away his bangs. He ignored the way that Potter glared at him and spoke.

"I can't be sure. His face is too messed up." Draco said and Potter looked at him with confusion in his one open eye.

Bellatrix snarled. "Take them down to the dungeons the hex won't last forever."

They started to move all of them down when Bellatrix grabbed Granger. "Not you. You're going to stay here."

Weasley and Potter started to struggle against the Snatchers and screamed for their friend. Draco turned his head away and looked at the wands that had been dropped on the floor earlier possibly. He supposed that they were Potter's and Weasleys and picked them up.

He turned back and saw Bellatrix yelling at Granger about the sword and then the screaming began. Draco felt disconnected from the situation but at the same time he knew that the same thing had happened to him. Bellatrix started to carve into her arm and she yelled that she didn't know but Bellatrix wouldn't stop.

Draco clenched the wands in his hand and gritted his teeth. He needed to do something, but he wasn't a gryffindor he didn't rush into situations to be a hero, instead he was a lowly cowardly Slytherin. He grabbed his wand and glanced at Bellatrix still asking questions and carving the word that he was sure to be "Mudblood" at the moment.

He had to get Potter out of here and he had to save Granger as well. He was positive that Potter would be able to save the wizarding world from the Dark Lord. The only question was how was he going to do it. He glanced at his father who looked at his aunt in acceptance and decided that now was a better time to act then any.

He raised the wand in his hand and yelled the words that he knew would buy him little time. "Petrificous totalus" he yelled and watched as his aunt dropped over and away from Granger. He was sure that his father would be angry as he ran over to Granger and saw the bleeding word on her arm. He looked into her eyes and saw the confusion that was held there, but he didn't feel like now was the time to explain himself. He head other spells cast and knew tha somehow Potter had gotten out.

He put his wand to the wound and whispered a healing charm. "The scar won't go away at the moment, but it can if you apply a healing salve."

He didn't get a reply, but he was sure that Granger had heard him. He felt the stinging sensation of a spell hitting his back and felt as Weasley pushed him out of the way.

"You evil git get away from Hermione. "

Draco watched as Granger tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come to her. He heard the sound of something that attracted his attention more. His aunt had gotten up.

"You attacked me. You could have killed me." Bellatrix said looking at Draco as Potter cast a spell that incapcietated his father.

Draco wanted to say something but no words would come from his dry throat. Weasley had gotten Granger up from the ground as Bellatrix cast a spell at him. Draco quickly cast Protago and an odd sound caught his attention. He looked up to the ceiling where the chandelear hung and saw his old house elf messing with it. It dropped an inch and then fell completely as Dobby seemed to disappear. Bellatrix screamed and jumped out of the way while Draco moved to the side slightly.

He saw Dobby reappear at Potters side along with his other friends. He wished Bellatrix would stay down, but that was only hopeful thinking as she got up. Potter seemed to look at him for a second and his eyes widened. Draco was still holding their wands. Draco looked at them for a moment and back at the wands as his aunt got up and started to walk toward them.

"You tried to kill me." Bellatrix said with disbelieve lacing her voice.

Dobby looked at her for a moment and brought his hands together. "kill? Dobby never meant to kill only maim or seriously injure."

Draco couldn't help but snort at that sentence. He noticed that they were all linking their hands and rushed forward to grab onto them just as they dissapperated. The familiar pull at his naval caused him to nearly yell, but a strange stinging sensation on his back made the difference.

He didn't know where they were when he opened his eyes. His breathing was haggard and he could feel a strange warmth spreading on his back that made him somewhat happy that he was on his side. The wands were a little farther away from him and he saw the sand that seemed to create a calming sensation.

"Beautiful." he murmured. Dobby seemed to appear out of nowhere looking at him in concern.

Draco remembered the times that he would spend with Dobby when he was younger. Dobby was his only friend. He didn't care that Dobby was a house elf, but he had to hide the fact away from his father.

He closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them again to see Potter saying something to him. He sighed and wondered how it would have been like if they had been friends.

He felt something being pulled out of his back and he let out a scream, blood pooled at the back of his throat and he couldn't help but spit it out.

"You're going to be okay." Those were the last words that he heard before giving into the darkness that never seemed to leave him.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review and tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I won't be writing for Dobby much because for all honestly I can't write for him. This won't be exactly like the seventh book considering Dobby is alive and I've changed a couple of things such as Draco's involvement in this now. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. This will include parts of the seventh book however, though slightly changed. The conversation with Griphook needed to be changed, but I believe Ollivanders should be the same so I'm not adding it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter. _**

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the still body that lay down in his bed. Draco's complexion was paler than normal, the bags under his eyes were obvious. It was strange seeing this side to his rival. They got to the wound in time and after the situation was settled. Ron and Hermione reflected on what had just happened. They had just saved a death eater, one that would soon know where they were and could possibly contact Voldemort at any time.

Harry ran his hand through his hair again. It seemed to be becoming a habit of his since he started this journey. He was glad that he took away the wands. He wasn't sure if anyone would hex Malfoy. He wasn't even sure if he could trust himself to not hex Malfoy.

He was risking everything in order to help Malfoy and he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He was risking the lives of his friends all on the chance that he might be able to help them. He wasn't sure if Malfoy knew anything but there was a good chance that he did.

He was hoping that Malfoy would wake up in a day or two, he wanted to leave soon maybe this week if he could. He also knew that his friends needed a small break considering that Ron had just joined them again. Harry sighed. Everything was just too complicated.

He got up from where he was sitting and walked out the door, muttering a locking charm with a wave of his hand he closed the door. He hadn't had the chance to tell Ron and Hermione about this new ability he had gained. He found out about it in Malfoy Manor and had been developing it in the time they had spent in shell cottage.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He smiled warily when Ron and Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry." Ron greeted in a tense tone.

"Has he woken up yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "I hope he does soon I want to talk to him, but at the same time I'm dreading the very moment."

"So many things could go wrong with this." Hermione agreed.

"I just can't believe we helped the slimy git." Ron muttered.

Harry was still surprised with the calm way that they were taking this, but then he remembered a few days ago when they first found Malfoy and how Ron and Hermione had yelled at him. He had too much of a hero complex, even if it meant saving Malfoy.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked wondering where they were.

"They went to go see Charlie." Ron said and Harry nodded.

"I see. I'm going to go outside for a bit." he said and didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the cottage. He walked down to the small hill that overlooked the water and sat down. This place was so calming to him and it was away from the tense atmosphere that was surrounding his friends.

With the absence of the others it seemed to be so much thicker. He groaned slightly when he felt a prickling in his scar. He rubbed it and gritted his teeth. His visions with Voldemort were important and he would look into them any chance he got, but he would do anything to get rid of the pain that came with it. He clenched his hands. Voldemort seemed to be happy about something.

He felt the breeze pass by him and sighed. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He had to find the rest of the Horcruxes before it was too late. He got up and brushed off some of the dirt that seemed to be stained into his pants. He took one last look at the peaceful scenery and wondered how something so beautiful could exist in a world full of such hate and violence.

He was probably only outside for a couple of minutes and couldn't help but wish he could spend endless hours out here alone.

"Dobby." Harry called out and Dobby appeared before him.

"Is there anything Harry Potter wishes of Dobby?"

"How's Griphook?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering that they were also housing the goblin.

Dobby seemed to fidget for a moment. "Angry."

Harry nodded. "I have to go talk to him," Harry said quietly before continuing," Can you go check on Gregorovich for me?"

"Of course sir. Anything for Harry Potter." Dobby said before disapparating.

Harry walked back to the house and walked in quickly. Ron and Hermione looked up at him from the same spots as they were in before. Harry would have sworn they hadn't moved if it wasn't for the fact that Hermione now had the book of the Deathly Hallows in her hand and another at her side, while Ron seemed to be attempting to talk to her. She was still a bit angry at him for leaving them and she hadn't been the same since the torture they had all endured at Malfoy Manor.

"I'm going to talk to Griphook." Harry said slightly surprised at the way his voice had wavered.

"Are you going to ask about the Vault?" Hermionie asked and Harry nodded.

"Bellatrix knew about the sword and she did yell at that guy about going into her vault." Ron spouted randomly.

"It's a safe bet that she was holding it there, but what about the other Horcruxes do you think that any could be in there?" Harry asked.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. "We shouldn't cross it out as an option. Maybe you-know-who gave some of the items to his death eaters to keep."

"To keep them safe?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"It's a possibility."

"Will you come up with me?" His friends nodded and got up. Harry was already walking toward the stairs when Hermione stopped him. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry didn't say anything and instead gave a half nod before continuing."

Harry made his way up the few steps and walked into the room that he knew concealed Griphook without knocking. His scar was prickling he wanted to get this over with as soon as he could. He didn't want to make a false move. He was contemplating on a way to start when the goblin in front of him spoke.

"You rescued a goblin?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry questioned.

"You brought me here, saved me."

"Well I take it you're not sorry?" said Harry a little impatiently.

"No Harry Potter, but you are a very odd wizard."

"Right," said Harry."Well,I need some help, Griphook, and you can give it to me."

Harry waited a second in order to grasp the goblins reaction before continuing his thoughts. "I need to break into a Gringotts vault."

Harry had not meant for it to sound so bad. The words had been forced from him as pain shot through his lightning scar and he saw the outline of Hogwarts. He closed his mind firmly. He needed to pay attention to Griphook first. He chanced a glance at his friends and noticed the way they were staring at him as though he had gone mad.

"Harry-" Hermione started before Griphook cut her off.

"Break into a Gringotts vault?" repeated the goblin, wincing a little as he shifted his position on the bed. "It is impossible."

"No it isn't." Ron contradicted him."It's been done."

"Yeah," Harry said. "The same day I met you."

"The vault in question was empty at the time." snapped the goblin. "It's protection was minimal.

"Well the vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing its protection will be pretty powerful. it belongs to the Lestranges."

"You have no chance," Griphook continued,"_If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours-"_

_"Thief, you have been warned, beware-_yeah, I know I remember."

"But I'm not trying to get myself any treasure, I'm not trying to take anything for personal gain. Can you believe that?" Harry continued hoping the goblin would agree.

Griphook stared at him for a long moment before he spoke again. "What is it you seek from the Lestranges vault. The sword inside is fake. You already know this."

"But the fake sword isn't the onlt thing in the vault is it? Perhaps you've seen the other things in there?" His heart was pounding harder than ever. He redoubled his effort to ignore the pulsing in his scar.

"It'a against our code to speak of the secrets of Gringotts. We are the guardians of fabulous treasures." Griphook stared at them hard for a moment. "So young to be fighting so many."

"Will you help us? We haven't got a hope of breaking in without a goblin's help."

"I shall - think about it." Griphook muttered.

Harry nodded and left the room with his friends following behind when Griphook said that he wanted to go to sleep.

"Little git," whispered Ron. "He's enjoying keeping us hanging."

Harry's scar throbbed, but he ignored it. "If there is a horcrux in Bellatrix's vault maybe she doesn't know about it. He never told Lucius Malfoy the truth about the diary. He probably told her it was a treasured possesion and asked her to place it in her vault. The safest place in the world for anything you want to hide, Hagrid told me - except for Hogwarts."

Harry rubbed his scar for a moment "We have to talk to Ollivander now."

* * *

The talk with Ollivander had gone quicker than the one with Griphook. He now knew the Draco Malfoy's wand now belonged to him, The Elder wand was real and about the connection between his wand and Voldemorts wand somewhat. When they left the room and walked downstairs they were greeted with the sight of Bill and fleur along with Dean and Luna. They had all probably all left together and come back. He nodded towards them in acknowledgement before continuing out the door and into the garden.

He waited a moment before talking. "Gregorovitch had the elder wand a long time ago. I saw You-know-Who trying to find him. When he tracked him down, he found that he didn't have it anymore. It was stolen from him by Grindelwald. And Grindelwald used the Elder wand to become powerful. And at the height of his reign, when Dumbledore knew he was the only who could stop him, he dueled Grindelwald and took the elder Wand."

"Dumbledor had the Elder wand?" said Ron."But then - where is it now?"

"At Hogwarts." Harry replied. He was fighting to remain with them in the cliff-top garden. The pain in his scar was increasing by the moment.

"But then, let's go!Harry let's go and get it before he does." Ron said urgently.

"It's too late. He knows where it is. He's already there." Harry said.

"Harry! How long have you known this? How long have we been wasting time?" Ron said furiously.

Harry sank to his knees on the grass. "Hermione's right. Dumbledore didn't want me to have it. He wanted me to get the Horcruxes."

"The unbeatable wand, Harry!" Ron moaned.

"I'm not supposed to...I'm supposed to get the Horcruxes..."

And then everything changed, to a cold and dark scene.

Snape's figure in view before leaving with the words of his master. The tomb of Dumbledor completely in ruins. The Elder wand in his hand and a shower of sparks flew from t. Ready to serve it's new master at last.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok so this chapter has actually been done since like December,but i haven't posted it because I was writing another part to go with this, the visit to Gringotts Etc...but I think you've been waiting long enough for this so if this chapter is liked I'll make chapter three slightly longer...I think it's about 12-14 pages right now, I just have to write it on here...So yeah I hope you enjoy and aren't too confused with whats going on..._**

**_Harry's P.O.V continues next...Draco's is going to be in Chapter 4 hopefully..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so horrible at updating this story...So if your still reading sorry...I just saw the last Harry Potter movie and couldn't help but think that i really need to finish this story...After all I started this after Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1 came out...Thats a pretty long time to wait for chapter 3-5 that I've finished writing but haven't typed..I'm a bad guppy! Sorry/**

**So without further ado (sp?) Heres chapter 3 :) lol, I noticed a funny mistake I made in the last chapter I wonder if anyone caught on to it.. Spoilers from the movie etc...**

**Disclaimer: It obviously doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He couldn't avoid the room anymore. He needed to see if Malfoy was awake. He needed to ask him questions ones that were important. They couldn't keep wasting time!

He wasn't sure what Malfoy's plan was. Why would he grab hold of them just as they were apparating? Why did he take the blow that Harry was sure was for Dobby? Was this all just one sick plan to take him to Voldemort, or is it something else?

He walked to the room and without knocking opened it. He wasn't really surprised when he saw that Malfoy was awake. He seemed a little dazed but Harry figured it was the best he could deal with at the moment.

" I need to know something." Harry started, it was a lame way to start this conversation but it was better than nothing.

"You saved me?" Malfoy said in a low tone, it was barely above a whisper.

"I seem to be doing that a lot."

"Saving me?"

Harry looked at Malfoy and saw the slight smirk that he wore. "No saving others - look that's not the point."

"What is it exactly that you're planning?"

"Planning?"

"At the manor it was clearly me, but you never said."

"What?" Draco said tiredly.

"You had the opportunity to give me away but you didn't. You grabbed a hold of us as we were leaving, you even took the knife that would have killed Dobby."

"That last part was unintentional."

"leaving with us?"

"No taking the bloody knife!" Malfoy said annoyed. Draco gave a tired sigh before continuing. "I'm not planning anything."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"You really think that I would willingly leave with you, just to go right back and give you to the Dark Lord as a present?" Malfoy glared at him when he realized that it was exactly what was on Harry's mind.

Malfoy grit his teeth before speaking again in a tense tone. "You don't understand what it was like there, day after day."

"I can imagine."

"No! You can't imagine you don't know what he did - what happened to all those people - what happened to me."

Harry stayed silent for a moment as he saw how agitated Malfoy had become.

"I left because it would be better than staying there. I left because maybe I want to do something else with the rest of my life."

"So what now you've had a change of heart?" Harry said annoyed at Malfoy's statement.

"Yes-No-maybe. It's just I want to- I -I'm not sure what I want to do, but anything is better than staying there, anything is better than having to torture a mud-muggleborn or a muggle for no reason."

Harry sighed for a second and then smirked. He had an idea, it might be a crazy one but people always did think he was barking mad.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

"You did what?" Ron almost shouted at Harry, while Hermione just stared at him like -well like he was crazy for a moment before she really understood what he was saying.

"I asked Malfoy to come with us, if he really wants to change his life then he can start by helping us defeat, you-know-who."

"And how do you suggest that? He's a death-eater Harry. This could just be another plot for that git to get back at us."

Harry shook his head and looked Ron straight in the eyes. "I don't think this is a plot of any kind. I think he's serious."

"Wait maybe Harry has the right idea."

"Not you too Hermione." Ron said exasperated.

"If Malfoy does come with us to get the rest of the horcruxes we could use him to get past certain places."

"That's only if you-know who hasn't already told the others that Malfoy left with us willingly." Ron said. "I can't believe I just said that." He whispered thinking no one heard him.

"Maybe he hasn't, maybe they think Malfoy left in order to bring us to him. To gain back honor to his family." Hermione said hopefully.

"That's a big risk but I'm willing to take it." Harry said.

* * *

"Do you reckon he'll agree?" Ron asked

"Hopefully, he's basically our only chance of making it in." Harry said and knocked on the door leading into Griphooks room.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and Griphook looked up at him. "Mr. Potter I was wondering when you would be coming around again."

"Griphook. I was wondering if you'd thought of what I asked before."

"Of course I have. It's not every day that a wizard asks a goblin to help them break into gringotts."

"And your answer?" Harry asked only to be ignored.

"How did you come by this sword?"

Harry looked at the sword of griffindor resting on the wall before answering. "It's complicated," He took a moment before continuing." Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault in Gringotts?"

"It's complicated." Griphook answered.

"The sword presented itself to us in a time of need we didn't steal it." harry said agitated with the whole conversation.

"There is a sword in madame Lestrange's vault identical to this one, but it is a fake. It was placed there this past summer."

" And she never expected it was a fake?"

"The replica is very convincing only a goblin would recognize that this is the true sword of Griffindor." Griphook said nodding his head toward the sword.

"I need to get into Gringotts so can you help me or not?" Harry asked wanting this to be over soon.

Griphook took a moment before answering. "I will help but only if I'm given something in return." His eyes clearly looking at the sword that wasn't too far away from Harry.

He hesitated for a moment. "You can have it, but only when you get us into the vault."

"Agreed." The goblin said a sly smirk on his face.

* * *

"This is great and all, but how exactly are we going to get into Gringotts. Aren't there supposed to be wards to notify when a witch or wizard has walked in. We can't just go in the invisibility cloak and expect everything to go all right." Ron said.

Hermione nodded."Plus we need someone to show us the way, Griphook could get us in, but we need someone who currently has the keys to open vaults."

"All the things I didn't think about." Harry mumbled.

Hermione gave him a small smile befrore continuing."Which is why it'll be easier with this." she said as she held up a strand of hair.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"A strand of Bellatrix's hair. I found it on my clothes and this on yours Ron." She said holding up a lighter hair strand.

"Does that mean.." Ron asked.

"Yup," Harry answered for Hermione."More unreliable Polyjuice potion."

"I really hope that strand doesn't belong to a girl." Ron said and Harry snickered.

"I was also thinking that since Malfoy will most likely be going with us it'll be easier for them to believe me to be Bellatrix." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione sometimes your too clever." Harry said returning the smile.

"Am I the only one that thinks the git will only get in our way?" Ron asked.

Both Hermione and Harry turned to Ron and nodded. "Basically." Harry said.

* * *

"Do any of you actually think this is going to work?" Malfoy asked as he watched them transform.

Harry turned to Malfoy and placed a hand on his shoulder though Malfoy looked slightly disgusted from it.

"There's something you need to understand when you travel with us. We can plan all we like, and some plans are brilliant, but in the end it never works out the way we imagined."

"Great." Malfoy said sarcastically.

Harry took out his invisibility cloak and let Griphook get on his shoulders before putting it over them.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked.

"Never." Harry answered and turned slightly to Griphook," We're relying on you Griphook. If you get us past the guards and into the vault the sword is yours." then he grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand as the rest did the same.

* * *

Hermione walked up a few steps before she was spoted. A man bowed and gave her a greeting.

"Morning." She said and the man looked at her strangely before continuing to walk.

"Good morning. Your supposed to be Bellatrix Lestrange not some school girl." Malfoy said disgusted.

She gave him a look before they continued on their way to Gringotts. The goblins looked stiff as they walked in. She made a little noise at the back of her throat as they reached the main counter.

The goblin looked up from what he was writing and his eyes widened. "Madame Lestrange. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I would like to get into my vault." Hermione said in a voice that wasn't confident enough for Draco.

The goblin next to the one that had been writing whispered in the others ear and he gave a nod of agreement.

"Do you have your wand Madame Lestrange?"

"My wand? Why would you need my wand?" Hermione said and the other goblins around them turned to look.

"I don't see why she has to hand you her wand, do you really want to imagine the consequences." Draco drawled.

"They've noticed something's not right." Griphook whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'm afraid i cannot allow you entrance without seeing your wand Madame Lestrange. It is the rules." The goblin said with less confidence as he eyed Draco.

"I am your superior and I demand to get into my vault this instance." Hermione said in a voice that even seemed to surprise Malfoy.

"I'm sorry-"

"Get me closer quick." Griphook said and Harry hurried forward. Griphook breathed on the goblin and he seemed to go into a slight daze.

"Ah yes right this way."

The other goblin looked confused but Harry couldn't focus on that at the moment. they were getting closer to their goal with each step.

They got into the cart that Harry was familiar with from his first visit to Gringotts and slipped off the invisibility cloak.

"You know honestly I thought that when they saw you Malfoy we would get away scott free." Harry said.

"Guess I'm just not useful for everything." Malfoy said with a sneer.

* * *

**A/N: SO I've had this part of the story written for quite some time, but decided not to upload it because I wanted to write more, but you know what happens at gringotts and all that, so in the next chapter it'll be after jumping off the dragon...and a surprise...don't want to rush to the end too quickly...And I promise next point of view will be Draco's...XP**


End file.
